


The Dance

by LittleTrooper99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTrooper99/pseuds/LittleTrooper99
Summary: Hogwarts is having a Christmas ball! Will Draco finally pluck up the courage to ask Hermione? Or will it be like the Yule ball all over again and he will lose her to someone else....





	The Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter that goes to J.K. Rowling and anything else your see that you know goes to who needs credit. I only own the plot.  
> Thank you Mrs.Ren for proofreading for me.

 

 

                                                                                                                    The Dance

All the students were sitting in the Great Hall finishing up their dinner. When the headmaster stood up. “Attention students, I have an announcement to make.” Dumbledore called out, his voice ringing across the room.  

As the chattering quieted, and all eyes were on him, Headmaster Dumbledore continued, “Due to our prefects, Head Boy, and Head Girl we will be having a Christmas Ball in two weeks it will fall on Christmas Eve.” He said “It is opened to all students third year and up. Now off to bed.” He said, a twinkle in his eyes as he looked over the crowd.

The great all erupted with all the girls in excitement and the boys rolling their eyes.  Some were already asking their girlfriends to go with them and some were just looking lonely,  hoping that someone would ask them.

_And that’s where our story starts._

Draco was sitting at the Slytherin table, talking to Blaise and Theo.  When the announcement was made he sneaked a glance at the Gryffindor table and saw Granger. She was sitting next to Ginny and across from Harry and Ron. She was looking at Ron. Draco just smirked. Like Weasley would know to ask her. He didn’t want anyone to ask her cause he wanted to ask her. He wished he could have asked her to the Yule Ball back in fourth year. But he messed that up and Krum beat him too it. This time when Hermione suggested it he went along. She was Head Girl and he was Head boy and he knew when she said it, it would be a great opportunity  to ask her. Now he just hoped he wouldn’t be too late.

“Hey mate, are you even listening.” Blaise asked him.

“Hummm.” Draco said, coming out of his thoughts. “I was just thinking.” Draco turned to Blaise.

Blaise had been watching Draco and saw where his eyes wandered.  Hermione Granger. Blaise had known that he had a crush on her for years. Now only if this time he would ask her before anyone else could. This should be hard and fun at the same time.

“I just asked if you knew who you were going to ask to the dance, but from where your eyes are at I think I know who.” Blaise said, smiling

“She would never say yes to me Blaise. She is hoping Weasley asks her.” Draco said with a small smile, though his eyes strayed.

“You never know. She has been looking over here the whole time, so maybe she wants you to ask her.” Blaise said, clapping him on the back and walking out of Great Hall,  heading for the dungeons.

Draco just looked back at Hermione; she was such a vision. Maybe he can ask her tomorrow, and with that he got up and left for bed.

_____________________________________________________________________________________-

Hermione was so excited when the announcement was made. She wanted Draco to ask her so bad... She was sad when he didn’t in fourth year. But maybe, just maybe he would this time. She has had a crush on him since third year, but he was with Pansy at the time. Now he was single and had been for a bit. She looked up at him and saw him talking to Blaise, maybe talking about who they were going to go with.

“Hermione.” Ginny said. “Are you okay?.”

“I am fine, just thinking of all I need to do to get the ball ready.” She said happily.

“Well we are going to Hogsmeade tomorrow and getting dresses and what not. Want to come along?” She asked her friend.

“Sure.” Hermione said, getting up and heading back to the tower and for bed.

Ginny followed her, but stopped when she saw Blaise and Malfoy out in the hall heading for the dungeons.  Saying a bit loudly, “Hermione, who do you want to take you to the ball?” Ginny smirked as she seen Blaise and Malfoy stop and Malfoy’s head snapped up.

“Oh um well you see…..” She said mumbling.

“I didn’t hear that.” Ginny said.

“I said I will tell you later.” She said, seeing that Malfoy was right there and didn’t want him to hear her.

“Okay.” Ginny said with a small smile.

Hermione headed up the staircase with a look at Draco  and saw something she couldn’t place. With a smile at him and a wave she headed up to bed. Missing the look on his face as she went.

The next morning the girls got up and got ready for the day before heading down to breakfast. The boys were already there waiting for them.

“Hey, Hermione,” it was Ron. He had always had a thing for her, butut all she saw him as was a brother and she didn’t want to go with him to the dance.

“Yes, Ronald.” Hermione looked at him.

“I was just……….” But he was cut off.

“Hey, Granger.” Malfoy said with a smirk, coming to her side. “I need to talk to you about the ball.”

“Okay, hang on.” She replied turning to Ron. “What did you need, Ronald?.”

“Oh never mind.” Ron said, looking at Draco who was staring him down. “Maybe later in Hogsmeade.”

Hermione didn’t say anything and just followed Malfoy out of the Great Hall and outside. It had snowed and was cold. She bundled up and turned towards him.

“What can I do for you, Malfoy?” She asked, looking at him

“Um… I was wondering if tonight you wanted to work out how to decorate the Great Hall in the library so we can get it up and going. Since we are in charge of doing it as Heads.” He said in a rush.

“Yeah, that wounds like a good idea since we have until the day before to do it.” She said, smiling. “I have to go though. I’m meeting Ginny and Luna in Hogsmeade to get a dress for the ball.” She replied.

“Oh yeah, sorry.” He moved out of her way. “Say we meet after dinner tonight?.” He asked her.

“Yeah, that sounds good.” She said, running off to the carriage to go down.

Draco just stood there for a bit smiling. _I think tonight I will try and ask her to the dance I can do it._ He said giving himself a pep talk.

“Hey, mate.” Blaise said to Draco, making him jump.

“Don’t do that.” Draco replied to his friend.

“Sorry, thought you heard me.” Blaise said.

“I was lost in my own world.” He replied.

“I could tell. Did you ask her yet?” Blaise asked.

“No, Blaise I haven’t, but I think I will go into Hogsmeade and see if I can see her dress color or something.” Draco replied, heading to a carriage with Blaise following him to go down to the village with him.

Down in the village, ll the girls were excited to go into the new dress shop that opened up and couldn’t wait to get the hands on the dresses, shoes and jewelry. Hermione knew she could only get the dress and shoes, no jewelry.  But that was okay she didn’t mind at all. She was looking around the shop Ginny and Luna where at a rack and going through some dresses for themselves.  Ginny was just coming out of the dressing room when Hermione gasped at her.

“Ginny, that is the dress for you.” Hermione replied it was a light blue long gown that had sparkles throughout and was short sleeved. She had paired it with silver stilettos.

“I think you are right. I love it.” Ginny smiled to herself. She was hoping that Harry would ask her. “I hope that Harry asks me and he likes this.”

“Oh, you know he will.” Hermione said.

“Luna, did you find one?” Ginny asked her friend through the door.

“Oh, yes I did.” Luna said, coming out in a yellow dress. “I think I will get it and then head back.” She replied.

“Okay, see you later Luna.” Ginny said.

What they didn’t see when she was walking out was Malfoy walking in and looking at the jewelry.  While keeping an eye on Ginny and Hermione.  Well mostly Hermione. She was a vision looking at the dresses skimming rack after rack. He was hoping to get an idea of what she was getting and the buying her jewelry. He was thinking a necklace and a tennis bracelet.  He was caught by a emerald bracelet that she would love and he knew it would look amazing on her. He was looking at necklaces when he hears a squeal form Ginny.

“Hermione, I think I just found the perfect dress for you.” Ginny said hold up an Emerald green dress that was floor length and had specs of silver in it.

Hermione went and grabbed it from Ginny and looked it over. She nodded at her and walked to the dressing room to try it on. She put it on and gasped, opening up the dressing room door.

“Um, Ginny?” Hermione said, looking down at herself then over to Ginny.

Ginny looked up from where she was looking at shoes for Hermione and her jaw dropped. “Hermione, you look stunning in that.” She said walking over to her.

At the gasp from Ginny, Draco looked up from the necklaces and just about fell over from seeing Hermione. She was beautiful in that dress. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her. He hid behind a shelf to get a better look at her. He held his breath so not to be heard. He wanted to go and grab her by the waist and brings her closer to him and kiss her just to show how much he was falling for her. But he couldn’t not yet. First the dance, then feelings be told. He was going to walk away when his name caught his attention.

“Draco is so going to love you in this.” Ginny said to Hermione, just staring at her.

“If he even asks me.” Hermione replied, looking at herself. She felt and looked like a princess. “I feel like a princess.” She told Ginny.

Draco would have to disagree. He thought she looked like a queen.

“You look like one. Maybe Draco can be your prince.” Ginny smirked.

“He first has to ask me to the dance Ginny.” Hermione replied. Turning to go change back into her clothes so she could get her shoes and pay.

Draco just stood there in a daze. She was his queen and he wanted to be her king.  He jumped when someone tapped his shoulder. Turning around he saw Ginny.

“Yes?” He drawled.

“Were you listening in on us?” Ginny said matter of factly.

“I didn’t mean to, I was looking for some jewelry to give to someone and then you said my name and I had to hear why. I am so sorry.” He rushed out.

“It’s okay, Draco. She looked good, didn’t she?” Ginny asked him.

“I think she looked like a queen. I want to be her king.” He said, not really knowing what he was saying.

“So you will ask her to the dance?” Ginny asked him. “Cause my prat of a brother wants to ask her to you know. And I personally think that he doesn’t deserve her.” Ginny said, looking at him.

“Yes, I plan on asking her to the dance.  That is who I was finding jewelry for was her.” He said. “ Can you keep a secret for me?” He asked her.

“Yes, of course I can.” She replied.

“I am buying this for her and a necklace. Do you think she will like it?” He asked showing the bracelet to Ginny.

“Oh Gods, she is going to love it. I know that for sure. Is the necklace going to be the same thing?” She asked.

“I saw a little emerald rose shaped one I thought she would like.” He said.

“I think that sound amazing, Malfoy.” Ginny said giving him a look “Just how long have you liked my friend?” She asked.

“Um well you see…..” He trailed off, but was saved. Hermione had just exited the dressing room and was calling Ginny.

“I better go before she sees you..” Ginny said.

“Thanks, Ginny, and please don’t tell her.” Draco said, turning and heading to the sales lady while they were distracted.

“What do you think of these shoes?” Hermione said hold up a pair of strappy high heel shoes that were the color of silver.

“I think they are amazing and will go great. Let's go buy this stuff and head to the Three Broomstick and get a drink.” Ginny said.

“Sounds good.” Hermione said, heading to pay.

Draco slipping out just in time.  He couldn’t help but smile at what he had overheard and he had just bought for his queen. He just hoped that she would said yes. But with what Ginny had said to him it sounded like she would. He just hoped that he could ask her before Weasley did. Walking into the Three Broomstick so he could see Hermione again and watch her, he found Blaise and sat with him.

“What has you so happy?” He asked.

“I just overheard something and it made me smile. Ginny also saw me and we had a talk. Hermione wants me to ask her to the dance so I am hoping to do so. But she also told me that Weasley wants to ask her. So I am doing it tonight while we talk about decorations.” He said as the door opened to the Three Broomsticks and in walked his girl.

Hermione and Ginny went into the Three Broomstick without their purchases.

“So, do you think Harry will ask you?” Hermione asked Ginny.

“I sure hope so.” Ginny replied just as Harry walked in with her brother and they headed to their table.

“Hey, Gin.” Harry said, smirking at her. He wasn’t going to mess this up this year. He would ask Ginny before someone else did. So now was his chance. “Can I talk to you?” He asked her.

“Of course you can.” She smiled.

“Will you go to the ball with me?” Harry asked, holding his breath.

Ginny sat there and stared at him for a minute, making him sweat. “Of course, Harry. I was hoping you would ask me this time around.” She reached over to hug him.

“You have made me so happy.” Harry said, wrapping an arm around her.

“It's time to head back.” Hermione said, looking at Ron who wanted to ask her something. Somewhat dejected he stood up and they all headed back to the school. Hermione hoped she could hold Ron off asking her so she can see if Draco would. Maybe tonight.

Draco walked out behind them walking behind them all. He even got a carriage to ride back up with them. Even if Weasley was glaring at him.

“What is your problem Weasley?” Draco sneered.

“You in general. You are always around. I don’t like it.” Ron said.

“Ronald, grow up.” Hermione and Ginny said at the same time.

“What, he creeps me out.” He said back.

“He is perfectly alright to be wherever he wants to be.” Hermione said. “It's not like you and I are dating.”  Hermione said to Ron.

Ron just blushed. “Well I want to date you, but you won't.” He said.

“We aren’t compatible and you know it.” She said, turning away,  watching Draco who was looking at her.

“Malfoy,” she said with a smile. “I will see you after dinner.”

“Yes, you will.” Draco replied right as the carriage stopped.

He got out and just because he wanted to make Ron jealous he handed her down. The second their has touched he knew, he knew she was the one. And he loved it.

“Thank you, Draco.” She said, smiling at him. “ It's nice to see someone can be a gentleman.” She glared at Ron who couldn’t understand what he did wrong.

“Anything  for a beautiful lady like you.” Draco smirked. “Until tonight, Hermione.” He said, kissing her hand and walking away leaving her.

Draco turned and smirked at her before he went through the door and into the Great Hall. He was so excited to see the blush on her cheeks and knew it wasn’t from the weather. He couldn’t help but smirk.

“What was that all about?” Ron asked.

“Mind your own business Ronald.” Hermione snapped at him heading into the Great Hall for dinner.

Dinner went by fast. Hermione and Draco kept sneaking glances at each other when the other wasn’t looking and would look away when the other would look up. It was a fun game. And Draco loved seeing Hermione blush. He was done eating and could tell she was so he walked over to her table and tapped her shoulder. He then heard Weasley say he needed to talk to her and was so happy he came when he did. He didn’t need Weasley ruining this for him.

“What do you need, Malfoy?” Ron asked, getting mad that he was always there when he wanted to ask Hermione to the dance that was all.

“We have Head stuff, Ronald. That is why he is here.”She said, and you would have to be blind to miss her anger.  

“Oh well um….” Ron trailed off.

“Are you done eating, Hermione?” Draco asked her with a smirk and a wink.

“I am now.” She said standing up and taking his hand as he led her fromt the Great Hall and up to the library where they found a desk in the far corner in the back where he hoped they wouldn’t be interrupted by anyone.

“So,”Hermione said, breaking the ice after she sat down and got out some parchment. “What do you have in mind for this?” She asked.

“I don’t know. What do you think? “ He asked her. Of course he had some ideas, but wanted to see what hers where first before he said anything. Hoping they might think the same thing.

Hermione put the quill between her teeth and chewed on it. It was a sugar quill and Draco couldn’t help but hold a groan in. It wasn’t something he expected, and it welcomed rather obscene thoughts.

“I was thinking we should do white and silver again like the Yule Ball.” She said, her excitement growing. “ Hagrid already has the trees up in the Great Hall and I was thinking we could put snowflakes on the trees and some ice. Stuff that won't cause any problems between the houses.” She continued.

Granger’s excitement was contagious and he nodded.  Only one thing he would add to it and he hoped she would go for it.

“I love all that. I just think that we should do some mistletoe” He said with a grin.

“And why would you want mistletoe, Draco?” She said with a smirk to let him know she was teasing.

“Because, Granger. A bloke might want to catch his date under the mistletoe and snog her.” He replied, going closer to her.

“Why, Mr. Malfoy do you want to kiss your date for the first time there, or did you just want to trick people?” She asked, looking at his eyes.

“I only want to snog one girl. To me she is a queen.” He said

She couldn’t help but blush at that. Butterflies in her stomach “And who do you want to ask to this ball this time, Draco?” She said, biting her lip.

She really need to stop doing that, or he was going to kiss her before he asked her and he wanted to do this right.

Nervous, he grabbed her hand and places a gentle kiss on it.

“Hermione, I know with  the Yule Ball you wanted me to ask you. Hell, I wanted to ask you, but Krum  beat me to it. I was so disappointed that I couldn’t take you to the ball. But when I saw you come in the Great Hall my eyes were only on you and no one else. Pansy was so mad that I ignored her all night.” He said with a smirk. “So, this time I am asking you, Hermione, will you please come to the ball with me?” He asked her, slipping the bracelet over her hand and onto her wrist. She gasped.

“Draco, what is this?” She asked him, looking at the bracelet now on her wrist.

“It’s a gift for you to wear with you dress.” He grinned.

“I haven’t even answered you yet.” She replied cheekily.

“Oh, I think you are saying yes. Your eyes say you want to say yes.” He replied.

She leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek. “Yes, I will go with you.” She said standing up and grabbing the parchment to give to Dumbledore.

“Good, great I am -” He was cut off she gave him another peck on the cheek.

“You’re so cute when you are unsure of stuff.” She replied. “I better get back before they come looking for me.

“Yeah, me too.” Draco said, his eyes not leaving hers at all.

They parted ways at the stairs and went to their own house common rooms.

Hermione was on cloud nine.

“Hermione.” Ginny yelled to her down the hall.

“Hi, Ginny, what you up too?” Hermione asked.

“Oh, I was with Harry we took a walk. Anyways that’s not important. Tell me about _that_.” Ginny said, looking at Hermione's arm and pointing at it.

“Oh, well, Draco gave it to me and then asked me to the ball.” She squealed. “And I said yes.”

“Oh Hermione, I am so happy for you.” Ginny replied, giving her a hug.

“What's got you guys all happy?” Ron and Harry asked.

“Draco just asked Hermione to the ball and gave her this amazing bracelet for it..” Ginny said.

“You did what, and he did what”Ron seethed

“You heard, Ron.” Hermione said, “you will not ruin this for me.”

With that she turned on her heels and headed to bed. Smiling with a big smile.

The weeks leading up to the dance flew by. Draco would walk her to and from class and carry her bag. The Great Hall looked amazing; they had done a good job. It was now the day of the ball and she couldn’t be more excited. Ginny was up in her room helping her get ready and doing her hair.

“Draco is going to flip when he sees you.” Ginny said.

“I hope so.” Hermione replied, putting her shoes and bracelet on.

With one more look in the mirror both girls left to head down.  Harry was waiting for them at the stairs to walk down with Hermione to meet Draco.

“Wow, you both look amazing.” Harry had said to them.

“Thank you.” They said in unison.

“Ginny, this is for you.” Harry said, putting a necklace on her neck.

“Oh thank you, Harry. It is beautiful.” Ginny said.

“Shall we?” He said, taking both their arms.

Hermione was so nervous. She couldn’t wait to see Draco. They got to the stairs too soon.

“Breathe, Hermione.” They told her.

“We will go first, you know,  let him know you are coming.” Ginny said.

“Thank you.” She said.

“Don’t worry about it. You look amazing.” Harry said.

With a hug to her from both they walked down and she counted to ten before she headed down. She seen him before he saw her and he was like a king in his tux. When she got about two steps down he turned and saw her.

Draco couldn’t help, but not move. She was so beautiful. He shook his head and walked over to her.

“You look amazing.” He said to her.

“You don’t look  too bad yourself.” She said.

“I have something for you, close your eyes.” He said.

She closed her eyes and he turned her around and moved her hair aside. He clasped the necklace around her neck and turned her back around. The necklace looked amazing on her.

“Happy y Christmas, Hermione.” He said.

Before she could reply he kissed her on the lips. It felt like fireworks. He didn’t want to let go. He knew he wouldn’t be able to breathe without her after that kiss. Too soon she broke away and looked down.

“Draco, it's so pretty. Thank you.” She replied.

“You are welcome.” He said.

She went up and kissed him again, thinking this was the best ball of her life, and it hadn’t even begun.

“Happy Christmas, Draco.” She said

And a Happy Christmas it was for them. Draco did have the courage to ask her and she was so excited that he did.

The End.


End file.
